Energy
and Amber's energy level seen in-game.]]Energy is the basic way to represent how close a character is to being knocked out, essentially the Ghoulies equivalent to health or hitpoints. It is represented in numeric value, which is indicated next to an icon of a heart. Energy refers to both the player's and the enemies health. Player The player's health is represented by a number next to a beating heart symbol located on the upper right side of the screen. The heart symbol acts as a basic indicator for the player character's health and will alter itself accordingly. This works in two ways. The first involves the heart's size changing based on player's energy levels. A large sum of energy (50 and above) will yield a gigantic heart, an energy sum of 31 to 49 will yield a big size heart, an energy sum of 20 to 11 will yield a medium size heart, and an energy sum of 10 or less will yield a tiny heart. The second happens when the player character is caught in a Scare; the heart will become noticeably redder and beat rapidly and intensely with a big crack running through it. If Bonus Challenge 21 has been completed, the heart symbol will be gold in color. SmallHeart.png|A small heart BigHeart.png|A big heart Every time the player enters a room, he/she will be given a predetermined energy amount and the amount of energy he acquires or loses in that room will not carry over to the next. For the first 4 rooms of Chapter 1 and the whole of Chapter five, Cooper will have 50 Energy. At the start of the second visit to the Billiard Room, the Baron will tamper with the player's Energy in the very first few seconds of every room up until Cooper enters his quarters and defeats him. These selected energy amounts are the same each time the player replays a particular level, and can vary between 1 and 50. This only occurs in rooms 5-86 (that's still a good portion of the game). Butler's Brew Butler's Brew is mechanic that can be used if turned on in the options menu. It works to make the game easier by giving the player the option to double their given amount of energy If Cooper were to fail a room, he could get double the amount of Energy when he restarts if he accepts the Butler's Brew. This is presented to him as Press A: Use Brew or Press B: Don't Use for 5 seconds whereupon the game will automatically pick Don't Use. If the player does use it, Cooper will mutter an Oh, yeah!. Ghoulies For Ghoulies, it is color coded. Green means the target has at least 7/8 of their total life left. Yellow means the target has between 5/8 to 6/8 of their total life left. Orange means they have between 3/8 and 4/8 of their total life left. Red means they have between 1/8 to 2/8 of their total life left. If the heart is flashing red it means the Ghouly has no life left. Generally smaller Ghoulies like Imps have lower life, as larger ones have higher life. Trivia *In in the game trailer, the health icon above a ghoulies head is a skull with crossed bones instead of a heart when the hit points are low. *In the Xbox 360 classics, version the sound effect for when the Baron alters Coopers Energy is replaced with sound effect used for slot machines. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Article stubs